


【龙猫】薄雪草

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 4





	【龙猫】薄雪草

夜晚的黄金港有着与白天不同的热闹。

花街散发着引人向往的香味和笑闹声，夜生活才刚刚开始，这里是个小有名气的馆子，为首的那个花魁今日忽然挂起了牌子，引来了诸多商贾为夺那个一夜春宵的机会而一掷千金。

一个矫健的身影忽然从窗外一闪而过，谁也没有注意到大厅里何时悄无声息地多了一个人，贝科混在人群中一直在帽檐的遮挡下观察着红纱帘后那个窈窕倩影，他自然也是为此而来，不过在看了一眼现在正喊价喊得最厉害的商人后，贝科无声地叹了口气。这个猫魅忍者摸了摸藏在腰上的暗器，他忽然对这个即将拔得头筹的富商有些惋惜。

今晚这个花魁注定要变成死人，可惜了这位富商怕是要受惊了。

竞拍还在如火如荼的进行着，端坐在红纱之后的人头上已经渗出一层薄汗，他忽然侧头跟一旁的仆人说了些什么便飘然离开，贝科愣了一下，那位仆人便高声说道，“竞拍继续，花魁要回房为接下来能中头彩的客人做准备。”

今晚并不太平，当那位花魁神色匆忙地赶回房间后，他还没有发现从屋子里悄无声息走出来了一个不速之客，只是忙于在桌上摆弄着什么，全然没有注意到从角落里飞出一枚沾了剧毒的手里剑，在一声闷响过后屋里就只剩下了无边的寂静。

今晚的任务就是杀死这个一直潜伏在这家小馆里的间谍，贝科从阴影中现身，在那张清冷的脸上闪过了一丝不屑，可就在他要离开时门口忽然响起了敲门声，那位拔得头筹的富商的声音传来，竞拍结束的比预料的要提前了不少，这个商人的迫不及待让贝科皱起了眉头。

还不能让人这么快发现尸体，否则赤诚组的人一来城内禁严自己就不好撤离了。

贝科的眼睛扫过了屋子里，忽然一下吹熄了屋里的灯。

“请进。”

商人终于等到了邀请便匆忙摸着黑进屋了，一眼就看到了床上有个模糊的人影，他满意地笑着重新点起灯，一回头就看到衣着轻薄的美人赤裸的上身只有些许金饰妆点，艳红的薄纱一般的垮裤下长腿若隐若现，正甩着尾巴用眼睛勾着商人的心思。

“都说这家的花魁是花了大价钱买来的异国猫魅，虽然是男人也确实不同凡响，我希望接下来我也能尽兴而归啊。”

贝科看着逐渐靠近的商人悄悄把手伸进被褥里摸索到藏在里面的匕首，但身为忍者的警觉让他忽然嗅到了一抹逐渐浓烈的香味，他顾不得内心的惊愕猛然间注意到在灯边正飘着袅袅烟气的香炉，那是那个花魁刚刚在摆弄的东西，怕也是他能这么短时间就成为花魁的“秘密武器”，但眼下却成了最危险的东西，随之而来的剧烈心跳已经让贝科无暇顾及已经逼近的商人了。

“哦？这么快脸红什么？”

商人的手隔着纱抚摸着微微颤抖的大腿，激起贝科一阵轻颤，越来越混沌的意识让他不要说逃走了，连反抗都变得困难起来，这个年轻的忍者从未接触过接下来可能会发生的事，贝科低着头急促地喘息着，可就在他还在用仅存的意识思考应对之计时……

商人的身体轰然倒塌，血腥味在屋里扩散，贝科强撑着瞥了一眼那个倒在床上脖子淌血的商人，抬头看到了一个替代商人站在床边正在收刀入鞘的奥拉武士。

那个男人转身就要走了，衣摆却突然被人捉住，他回头看着低下头身体发抖的贝科，听到那个发颤的声音小声说道，“……救我。”

这本不符合一个忍者的素养的，但在此之前首先他是一个即将失控的猫魅，那位武士看了看贝科又看了看桌上的熏香，似乎很快就明白了现状。而在稍加思索过后，他一脚踢开了商人的尸体，跨上床挑起了贝科的下巴。

“我的任务可不包括还要替这个死鬼上床啊，真是的。”奥拉武士小声抱怨了一句，但还是从善如流地搂住了贝科的腰，薄纱下发烫的身躯让他明白刻不容缓，看着那张绯红清秀的脸又忍不住调侃道，“但投怀送抱的小猫还是值得一品的。”

贝科意识到这个武士应该也是为了暗杀目标而来，而且并不知道真的花魁现在尸体在床下，这让他松了口气，紧绷的神经一旦放松下来，汹涌的情欲便直接将他吞噬。

热吻是最好的催化剂，贝科被亲得晕头转向，完全顾不上对方开始动手脱他的垮裤，直到对方发出了一声略显惊讶的吸气声。

但也仅限于此了，因为他刚要感叹就又被贝科那张满是情欲的脸勾走了注意力，没有多犹豫就抓住了贝科的尾巴，并满意地听到了他的低吟。

“果然跟奥拉的尾巴完全不一样。”武士像是在自言自语，不过却在猫尾上摸得起劲儿，从尾根一直捋到尾尖，将贝科撩拨得更加呼吸急促。

比起贝科的生涩，这个奥拉显然熟练得多，他轻而易举地摸索到了贝科的敏感点，叼着猫耳慢慢舔进耳朵里，一下子就激得贝科挺起了腰。

衣服已经被剥干净了，奥拉看着那根粉嫩翘起的肉棒挑了挑眉毛，看了一眼已经有点双眼失焦的贝科后直接捉在了手心里。

这是第一次被人触摸到如此隐私的位置，而且这个奥拉似乎也对该怎么让人舒服起来很清楚，修长的手上带着常年握刀留下的厚茧，指尖熟稔地蹭过敏感的顶端，几下就已经让贝科双腿发颤，他拼命想咬住嘴巴不叫出声，却又挨不过直冲大脑的快感而轻哼出声，死死地抓住奥拉的手臂，像是要阻止他继续套弄，又像是引导他把自己弄得更舒服。

但那个奥拉却停下来了，停在了即将射出来的节骨眼上，看着贝科难耐地夹起双腿，明明把渴望都写在脸上了还是一言不发。

奥拉武士解开了腰带松开衣襟，掩盖在和服下的身躯健壮结实，足以将娇小的猫魅裹在怀里，他捉住贝科的手拉到衣襟下，引导着贝科握住那根蓄势待发的肉棒。

“伺候好他，小猫咪。”

贝科有点僵硬地握着那根大家伙，在混沌的意识下只会胡乱揉搓，直到奥拉的手指突然在穴口蹭了一下，贝科吓得捏了一把手上的肉棒。

“嘶——轻点轻点，掰折了可就没人能救你了。”奥拉倒吸了一口冷气，又转而忍不住嗤笑一声贴着贝科的耳朵说道，“你还从来没跟人上过床吧，这可不像是据说‘身经百战’的那个花魁啊。虽然不知道你是从哪里跑来的小野猫……刚刚可是你主动向我求救的，疼了也只能先忍一忍咯。”

贝科被这番话短暂地惊醒了一下，没料到对方直接看穿了他假扮花魁，但这个奥拉没有给他思考的余地，像是变戏法一样拿出了不知道从哪摸出来一个润滑用的脂膏，指尖挑了一些后就直接抹在穴口，慢慢地，把手指一点点顶进发烫绞紧的软穴。

“呜……拔出来，不能再……”

贝科被迫张开腿，抓着奥拉的手腕想要阻止他继续深入却力不从心，直到手指几乎完全没入其中，贝科已经因为喘息过猛而有些头晕眼花，刚要说点什么的时候手指突然又顶了一下。

“真的想让我拔出来吗？”那个奥拉说着就要把手指抽出来，而且有意在抽离的途中故意曲起指尖蹭了一下腺体的位置，在察觉到内腔缩紧的势头时重重地顶了回去。

“呜……”

猫尾的毛炸开了，而耳朵却塌下来紧贴着头顶，贝科红着眼眶喘息不止，甚至没有意识到刚刚自己已经失声叫了出来，感官仿佛被无限扩大后，仅仅是这一点刺激都几乎快要让贝科哭着想要叫停，却又无比渴望能获得更多像刚刚那样的刺激。

“还想要吗？”武士的语气里带着得意洋洋的自信，而结果似乎也已经注定，他看着还未回神的贝科轻轻叹气，贴着猫耳低声说道，“想就点头。”

贝科没有丝毫的犹豫就点了头，滚烫的身体和早已开始变得湿滑的甬道足以让他能承受住手指的操干，只是产生的快感却超过了贝科的承受度，他哭叫着本能地将腿分的更开，抓住了那个奥拉的肩膀徘徊在即将高潮的边缘。

然而快感又再度中止了，那种濒临高潮却只差一步的感觉让贝科抓心挠肝，拼命缩紧的软穴挽留不住执意拔出来的手指，武士看着湿淋淋的手指吹了声口哨，抓住贝科的腰将他一把拖到身边，架起白净的双腿对准了还在不断收缩的后穴时最后又看了一眼有些紧张发抖的贝科。

他终究没说什么，只是笑了笑便按住贝科的腰慢慢顶了进去，听着既痛苦又夹杂着些许爽快的哭叫一直不断深入，紧绷的身体让他皱了皱眉，随即眸色一深拖住贝科的腰狠狠拉向自己，将最后一点一下子操了进去。

高潮的快感被熏香放大到了极致，甚至盖过了第一次被插入的痛苦，贝科失神地看着天花板，那一瞬间甚至将自己的身份任务都抛诸脑后，只有本能驱使着他渐渐放开声音纵情呻吟。

“太快了……还要……”贝科扭着腰配合着操干，希望能获得更多高潮的快感，无比渴求地看着那个武士希望他能满足自己，而对方也自然不负期待，毕竟桌子上那盒香料对他来说也有效果，在忍耐了这么久后他早就想好好用这个猫魅发泄一下最近一段时间因为忙于任务而积压的情欲，以至于操干的力道没了约束，丝毫不顾及贝科尚且还是第一次，即便是在药效的催化下稚嫩的身体也经不住这么粗鲁的插干。

贝科捧着肚子哭哑了嗓子，带着鼻音的呻吟听起来却更让人想狠狠欺负，这个奥拉此刻多了些坏心眼，所以他突然把贝科抱起来，借着体位的改变又试着往更深处顶了顶。

“不能再深了……”贝科勉强蹬着腿挣扎着想要拔出来一点，却又因为体力不支而跌坐回去，反倒这一来一回把自己搞到了高潮，翻着眼睛绷紧脚尖，缩在武士的怀里半天回不过神，却又被人按着后脑勺咬住了耳朵。

跨坐的姿势可比一开始要深入得多了，贝科现在提不起劲，所以能被人轻而易举的握着腰提起来又按下去，而那个奥拉只顾着自己舒爽，起伏的幅度和力道都要大得多，接连不断的高潮让贝科已经叫不出声了，无论怎么试图掰开奥拉的手也制止不了这样高强度的发泄，颤巍巍的性器早已经射不出来东西，只是淅沥沥地淌着腺液，交合处更是已经被磨得有些红肿，随着插干而飞溅的淫液将那里衬得更加色情。

哪怕是花魁也不过如此了。

奥拉哼笑了一声，忽然松开了一只手捉住了贝科炸开的尾巴，逆着毛一路从尾尖捋到了尾根，听着他哑着嗓子叫出来时又狠狠把叫声顶回去，一边玩着尾巴一边按住贝科阻止他挣扎。

“我不行了……”贝科浑浑噩噩的哀求着，持续不断的高潮吞噬了他的意志，蜷缩在奥拉的怀里希望能早一点解脱，他甚至试图夹紧屁股逼迫对方尽早射出来，方法确实奏效了，大量的精水突然射进去将他的深处注满，甚至还有些许从交合处溢出，但奥拉迟迟没有拔出来，反倒是慢慢晃着腰蹭着尚且没有从高潮中放松下来的软穴。

“一次就不行了？可惜一次对我来说还不够解了药效呢。”奥拉武士说着微笑着看着还没反应过来的贝科，贴着他的耳朵压低声音补充道，“刚刚是你向我求救的，现在该轮到我了。”

贝科最终还是没熬过，或许连他自己都不记得是在什么时候晕过去的了。只是当他醒过来的时候他才发现自己被安置在了望海楼的一间客房里，窗外早已天亮。

他好不容易才爬起来，浑身像是散架了一样的酸疼，一低头就能看到那个武士在自己身上留下的大大小小的痕迹，而最可恶的是那个家伙并没有给自己做任何的清理就溜了，这会儿坐起来，昨晚被他射进来的精水就慢慢顺着尚且有些合不拢的后穴淌了出来。

贝科气的咬牙切齿，罪魁祸首当然是要算在那个花魁的头上，可那个花魁昨天就被自己弄死了，那么就只剩那个奥拉武士，就算是自己先发出的求救他也做的太过火了，从这张凌乱的床铺来看那个混蛋把意识昏迷的自己带过来之后居然又做了几次才离开。

趁人之危的混蛋……

贝科把关节捏的咔咔作响，撑着疲惫爬起来去洗了个澡，红着脸清理干净那个奥拉在他身体里留下的东西时几乎都快要站不住脚，待到一切收拾干净时已经在心里把人骂了个狗血淋头。

绝对要杀了他！贝科这么想着又回忆了一下昨晚那个武士那张欠扁的脸，匕首猛的扎在桌子上望着窗外露出了一个冷笑。

我们走着瞧！


End file.
